What You Can't See
by x.x.Fox.x.x
Summary: Kagome is being attacked by an unknown creature when Sesshomaru saves her. Now, back at his castle, sparks fly. This story contains adult content. Rated M for mature adult themes. There will be a lemon. Please review no flames. Also posted on Single Spark
1. Night Light

Greetings one and all and welcome to my first fanfiction posted on this site. I will warn you now that this is rated MATURE for a reason. This is rated R, but should probably changed to NC-17, on Single Spark, the Kagome Sesshomaru fanfiction site. If you wish to read the other thing I was posted please click the link on my profile. Enjoy the chapter and please review.

**OFFICAL DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME INUYASHA NOR IT'S PARTICIPATING CHARACTERS. I AM MERELY USING THEM IN MY FANFICTIONS. THIS IS THE OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER AND WILL NOT BE POSTED IN LATER CHAPTERS. OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER HAS BEEN STATED.**

-------------

Kagome ran as fast as she could through the forest. Her black hair was everywhere but she didn't care. The stray branches in the dark forest let small cuts all over her arms, legs and face. She knew it was behind her. She didn't know what it was but she'd run from it before. She hadn't managed to escape it but she would try.

The sounds of the forest gave her no comfort. The owls screeched and all over it seemed the bugs were producing sounds of agony and death.

She knew she couldn't beat it. She couldn't even purify it. It was either too evil to be purified or something that wasn't supposed to be killed.

She reached a clearing in the forest that was bathed in moonlight. She tried to continue to run into the forest but it was too late.

Kagome felt her stomach bunch up and she fell over with a cry of pain while she tried to get back up.

It was too late.

The pain in her stomach got worse. It seemed someone had grabbed a hold of her from the inside and was squeezing.

It wasn't enough to kill her. No, this was something that wanted to punish her. It didn't want her dead it wanted her in pain, in agonizing pain.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks and a chill ran through her body.

She couldn't even gasp when she felt the chill go into her lungs. It burned her to even think of breathing.

Kagome had gone through this before. She had experienced this pain numerous times, never knowing how to stop it or what caused it or what was doing it.

But, this time felt different. This time it felt as though it was actually trying to kill her but putting her through its agonizing torture first.

She felt the chill leave her body and the pain stopped.

Yes it was the night she was going to die.

She wrapped her hands around her neck and chocked as an invisible hand chocked the life out of her.

Her world was going black and she about how this was how it was going to end for her.

She wouldn't die because of Naraku. She wouldn't be killed by Kikyo in an attempt to get her soul.

She would die because of this invisible thing that had slowly killed her over the past few months.

As her hands started to go limp she saw a bright light and then fell unconscious.

-------------

Sesshomaru had been patrolling his borders. For some reason the demon lord was restless. It had happened before over the last few months. He lost his appetite regularly, had problems sleeping and felt as if something was off.

He started to patrol his lands too often. Everyday, every night, every time he found he was bored.

There was no point in patrolling all the time, if something was on his lands he would know immediately. Yet he found no comfort in knowing that.

As he walked he started to feel a tug. It was if someone was grabbing a hold of his arm and pulling him towards the forest.

He followed the pull out of curiosity. Perhaps it was something that could help him with his current situation.

Instead he found a barely alive Kagome, who was suspended in the air and then dropped suddenly.

Sesshomaru couldn't see anything but knew that some nameless creature had been there…killing his brother's miko.

He walked over to her body and looked down. Something told him he couldn't just leave her there. He had to take her back to the castle.

Never one to ignore his instincts he picked Kagome up bridal style and found that her body was hot, hotter than a body should be, yet she was shivering.

Sesshomaru hated to admit it but having the miko in his arms was calming his restless beast. He headed back out of the forest at a quick pace, intending to get back to his castle as quickly as possible, even though he was in dire need of sleep.

He made it in a few moments and walked to his personal wing then down a set of stone steps to a secluded basement area.

As soon as he stepped in the door of his personal healer's room the demon appeared.

"Sesshomaru, who is this?" The demon asked, looking at Kagome.

"She is my brother's miko Kaine." Sesshomaru replied, yawning slightly.

The demon laid Kagome on the bed in the room and examined her.

"Where did you find her?" Kaine asked.

He turned to find Sesshomaru asleep, actually asleep for the first time in a few weeks. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the finding of the miko but he had no way of knowing for sure…not yet anyways.

-------------

Kagome was in the confines of her mind.

'Am I dead?' She asked the darkness in her head.

'No you are not dead.' A sweet, melodic voice replied.

'Who are you?' Kagome asked the voice.

She got no answer, instead she got a vision.

It was a memory from when she was seven. Her mother had just come back from the hospital and she was crying. She told Kagome that her dad had gotten into a car crash and that he didn't make it.

The scene in front of her changed.

It was now a memory from when she was thirteen. She was running around with her friends outside of her shrine and playing around the god tree. They were shouting and merry but there was a shadow in the distance and before they knew it there was a gun shot and a woman screamed. The girls stopped playing and Kagome's mom rushed out to go tend to the victim as the man with the gun ran away.

'Why are you showing me this?' Kagome asked the darkness.

Everything went black for a moment before another scene came in front of her.

It was InuYasha…and Kikyo. They were in a hut and they were kissing each other. She watched InuYasha slip of Kikyo's cloths as she did the same.

Kagome looked away but still heard their noises and Kikyo's screams of pleasure.

She let a tear role down her cheek.

'Do you understand yet Kagome?' The voice asked.

'Understand what?' Kagome asked through tears.

'Kagome, you can not stay with InuYasha any longer.' The voice told her.

'What?' Kagome asked.

'You have been warned Kagome, stay away from him. Whither you choose to follow my advice or not is your choice but going back to him will only lead you to your grave.' The voice told her.

Kagome returned to the darkness she had been earlier before her world exploded into light.

-------------

Somewhere this invisible force that had attacked Kagome froze and then shattered. But it all depended on what Kagome did to determine whither or not it reassembled or melted into nothingness.


	2. A Place To Stay

Welcome on and all to the second chapter of 'What You Can't See'. Nothing really to say so enjoy the chapter.

-------------

Kagome shot up from the bed she was in, startling Kaine who had been sitting beside her.

"Relax child." He announced, placing a hand on the freaked out Kagome.

"Where am I?" She asked him.

"You're in Lord Sesshomaru's castle." Kaine told her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, her voice cracking.

"Now then, I was unable to get the information out of Sesshomaru so may I ask what your name is and how exactly Sesshomaru came upon you." Kaine asked.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I…I don't remember seeing Sesshomaru." Kagome confessed.

"Interesting." Kaine replied.

Kagome remembered what the voice inside her head had said and sighed again.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked Kaine.

"He is in his study. It's on the main floor." Kaine told her as she got up and practically raced out of his room.

Kagome was panicking. What was she going to do now?

She raced up the steps, darted into the hallway and leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. She started running again, intending to find Sesshomaru as quickly as possible.

She reached his study and knocked, while trying to get her breathing back down to normal.

She heard a growl from inside. She opened the study door and stepped in closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru looked up from the paperwork he had been working on and was slightly concerned at the obviously frustrated Kagome.

"Did you see it?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru frantically.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, not following where she was going.

"The thing…the thing that attacked me?" Kagome asked him in desperation.

"I…did not." Sesshomaru replied.

"Damn it!" Kagome cursed out loud, very badly wanting to hit something.

She instead opted for sitting down on the chair across from Sesshomaru's position behind the desk.

"Can you tell me anything?" Kagome asked him, her head in her hands.

"I can not miko." Sesshomaru told her, almost hating to bring the girl more pain.

He heard a slew of cuss words come out of Kagome's mouth but wasn't offended.

"Why was that…thing…attacking you in the first place?" Sesshomaru asked her, causing Kagome to look up in surprise.

"Why do you care?" Kagome asked him.

"I 'care' because it was on my lands and I will not have murderous demons running on my lands." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome nodded her understanding.

The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"If you are feeling well enough I will take you back to my brother now." Sesshomaru offered.

"No!" Kagome replied as Sesshomaru was about to stand up.

"I...uhh...uhh…" Kagome stuttered trying to find a good excuse.

Something inside her told her to just tell Sesshomaru the truth and tell him about the voice in her head but he would probably just think she was crazy.

Before she said anything she was cut off.

"You can not lie to me miko…I can smell you and your scent changes when you lie." Sesshomaru told Kagome.

Kagome sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"I…I just can't go back." Kagome told him in a small voice, ready for him to go into a speech about how humans are pathetic and worthless.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in fascination. Something was defiantly wrong with the miko but he couldn't figure it out.

"Very well." Sesshomaru announced.

Kagome looked up with questioning eyes.

"You will stay here until you can find somewhere else to go." Sesshomaru told her, looking back down at his paperwork, not wanting to look at Kagome's face in fear his alter motives would be discovered.

Kagome got up and walked to the door in a shock. She opened the door and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you." She told him as she left.

-------------

Sesshomaru heard the door close and put the piece of paper he was holding down.

He was confused. He, lord of the west, was confused. He didn't know why but the thought of Kagome leaving un-nerved him and made him un-easy. He also had to admit that having her close, her scent available for him to smell, made his beast calm. His beast was so calm he could sleep and actually wake up feeling rested.

Sesshomaru looked around his study in confusion and sighed, standing up and heading to talk to Kaine. Perhaps he had some answers for him.

-------------

Kagome walked away from Sesshomaru's study and ended up in a garden.

She walked to the edge of a small stream and sat beside it, looking at her reflection.

'What did her muse mean when she said going back to InuYasha would only lead me to my grave? InuYasha would never hurt me…would he? And where else do I have to go anyways? I can't go home now that I've sealed the well and Sesshomaru won't let me stay here long. Why is he letting me stay here at all? More importantly why did he save me, he hates humans…right?'

Kagome sighed as a lot of questions came to her mind but she only had very few precious answers.

She looked up at the sky and sighed.

What was she supposed to do now?

-------------

Sesshomaru sat in the chair he had previously occupied as Kaine thought.

"So, what you are saying is that you haven't been able to sleep and now Kagome's presence is calming your restless beast?" Kaine asked Sesshomaru.

"It seems so." Sesshomaru told his old friend Kaine.

"Have you ever though that maybe your beast…" Kaine started.

"I would not fall in love with a human." Sesshomaru announced.

"Ah but she's not a human Sesshomaru…she is a miko." Kaine corrected.

Sesshomaru grumbled.

'Could it be that I, Sesshomaru, have become infatuated with my brothers wench?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

Deep down Sesshomaru had a feeling that he had but what was he going to do about it?

-------------


	3. Burn

Welcome one and all enjoy the chapter.

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. NOTHING MAJOR BUT IT IS STILL THERE.**

-------------

Kagome had stayed out by the stream for the majority of the day. She was so deep in thought she didn't see the servant come up and tell her it was dinner but she did remember freaking out and almost falling into the stream.

She had followed the servant back into the castle and allowed herself to be led to a grand dinning room.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, sipping a cup of tea.

--------------

Sesshomaru was cursing inside. He had done this on purpose and he knew he was slowly loosing grip on who he really was…or was it really just a façade?

Either way he watched the miko.

He knew that she didn't know about youkai rituals and thus, she had no knowledge of the test she currently faced.

If Kagome were to sit at his right it would mean nothing but if she chose to sit to his left…now that meant something.

-------------

Kagome was trying to figure out which place she should sit. Should she sit beside Sesshomaru and if so on which side? Should she sit away from him?

"Sit where you like miko." Sesshomaru announced, causing Kagome to jump slightly.

She scanned the room quickly and felt a slight tug in a certain direction.

'Okay head you want me to follow your little hints I will but if I get hurt I am so never listening to you again.' Kagome told the muse of her head.

She sat down beside Sesshomaru.

--------------

Sesshomaru almost growled when she sat down beside him to his left.

His mate's seat.

'See Sesshomaru she unknowingly inviting you to mark her.' Sesshomaru's inner beat told him.

'The key word here is unknowingly.' Sesshomaru replied.

'They make her aware of it.' His beast hissed.

'Why should I?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

'Because we want her.' The beast replied.

'No you want her.' Sesshomaru retorted.

'Do not attempt to fool yourself Sesshomaru you want to feel her flesh just as much as I do.' The beast replied.

Sesshomaru quickly squashed his beast. The last comment, about her flesh, sent his mind into overdrive and now he tried not to picture the miko in bed with him.

--------------

Kagome watched Sesshomaru with interest as she ate her soup, a customary dinner. He seemed to be in a state of…uncertainty.

It looked as though he was arguing with himself.

All of a sudden she felt something fuzzy wrapping itself around her inner thigh.

She jumped out of her seat, causing the soup she had previously been eating to pour on her stomach, burning her.

She took a sharp intake of breath.

--------------

Sesshomaru didn't notice his tail sneaking under the table but he did notice when it wrapped around Kagome's thigh and caused her to jump up and burn herself.

He had to push himself down before he stood.

"Be still miko or the burn with further penetrate your skin." Sesshomaru told her as he picked her up bridal style.

In an instant they were in his personal springs. He set Kagome on her feet.

"Remove your shirt." He announced.

"What?" Kagome asked him dumbfounded.

"Remove your shirt." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome looked at him with a stupid look on her face.

"You want me to do what?" She asked him again.

"Miko you must let the burn cool or risk scarring." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome lifted her arms slightly, shakily, but stopped and hissed in pain as pain shot up from her stomach.

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her.

"Let me." Sesshomaru offered.

He was gentle, neatly cutting through the fabric of her shirt.

Kagome was in bliss but she tried to keep her mind at bay, with images of Sesshomaru ripping off her clothing coming to mind.

Sesshomaru detected the miko's slight arousal and restrained his beast from fucking her senseless right there.

He gently lifted Kagome's body from the ground and slowly slipped her into the cool water, hearing her hiss.

He came in after her, fully clothed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kagome asked him, watching as his shirt became like another skin on him as it got wet.

"Inspecting your wound or would you rather have me go and retrieve Kaine?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No, no it's okay." She blurted out, blushing as she saw Sesshomaru smirk slightly.

Once he knew the burn had cooled her gently lifted her out of the water to sit on the edge.

He bent down near her stomach and brushed his tongue against her flesh, helping it to heal faster.

Kagome could handle the first lick but when he did it again she let a small moan escape her lips as her arousal spiked.

Sesshomaru was trying very hard to keep his composer but with Kagome letting out her small sounds of pleasure he was losing fast.

Finally the burn was healed yet Sesshomaru didn't stop.

He made a trail with his tongue up through the valley her breasts made, still covered by the odd contraption he would later know as a bra.

He made his way to her lips and kissed her passionately.

Kagome was surprised but as soon as she felt Sesshomaru lick her bottom lip and ask for admission to the amusement park of her mouth she lost it and let go, giving into her desires.

Sesshomaru made love to her mouth, leaving no place untouched and soon he coaxed her tongue to battle with him.

Their tongues danced in an age old dance as Kagome's hands meekly wrapped around his neck.

He growled into her mouth and pulled away looking at his breathless miko.

'Mine' was all he could think

--------------


	4. Sinful

Enjoy!

**WARNING: THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. WARNING : THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

-------------

Kagome was in heaven as Sesshomaru pulled back and looked at her with passion filled eyes.

Realization hit her and her eyes went wide.

Sesshomaru looked at her and calmed down, watching the miko in front of him.

"I…uhh…we…" Kagome stuttered, trying to regain her composer.

All Sesshomaru could do was nod.

"I have to go." Kagome announced frantically, jumping up and racing out of the spring's room.

She knew she didn't have a top anymore and she was running around Sesshomaru's castle with only a bra to cover her chest but she didn't care, she needed to think. She didn't stop running until she ended up in a garden.

She walked over to a tree and banged her fist against it.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!' She cursed to herself, slamming her fist into the tree with each curse.

She finally stopped, noting that her hand was now bloody and was starting to bruise.

She slid down the tree and sighed.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed, unknowing that a certain youkai was watching her but not making his presence know.

'Does she regret out encounter?' Sesshomaru asked himself, feeling a slight pain in his heart. He watched on.

"I'm such an idiot! First you fall for an asshole hanyou and now you're falling for his ice block youkai brother!" Kagome seethed at herself.

She wanted to hit something.

-------------

Sesshomaru watched his miko battle with herself and watched her curse herself until she was red in the face.

'Go talk to her you baka!' His beast screamed.

'And what do you suppose I should say?' Sesshomaru replied.

'Anything!' His beast screamed.

Unable to control himself he walked from out of his hiding place and over to Kagome, who was now standing looking at him.

There was a silence between them that was laced with tension.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but let his eyes wonder to her exposed chest and let out a pleased growl.

Kagome wanted to hit him but found his growl to be pleasing and blushed instead.

He stepped closer to her so that their faces with only a few inches away, separated by their height.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kagome asked him breathlessly.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Sesshomaru countered.

Kagome looked into his deep molten eyes; Sesshomaru looked into her ice blue ones.

"Kiss me." She breathed.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Kiss me again Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed, unable to hide the desire in her eyes.

Sesshomaru captured her lips in a heated kiss that left Kagome swooning. She wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to stop her legs from buckling from under her.

Sesshomaru set a fiery pace as he dominated her mouth.

He left her mouth and left a trail of hot, sensual kissed down her jaw line and started to suck on her pulse, making her groan with pleasure.

"Gods Sesshomaru." Kagome moaned.

Sesshomaru switched from sucking to biting, nipping at her neck. He kept his nipping to a minimum, not wanting to pierce her skin and startle her.

Kagome was getting frustrated. She was learning quickly that she liked him when he was rough with her.

"God damn it Sesshomaru bite me." Kagome screamed.

He complied with his miko happily as he bit into her, near the place where a mating mark would be but not quite there.

She squealed her delight, which was music to his ears, and let out mews of pleasure as he greedily lapped up her blood.

Sesshomaru pulled away from her neck, a small bit of blood on his lips and a fire in his eyes.

He was growling low in his chest as her wound healed.

'So she likes it rough.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He crushed her too him and jumped into the air, making her yelp in fear.

He landed on the balcony of his room and walked inside, slamming her against a wall.

"So, my dear, you like it rough do you?" Sesshomaru asked her, growling.

Kagome was breathing hard. She had never been handled to roughly and she loved it.

"Oh god Sesshomaru." Kagome moaned.

She would soon learn that he loved to talk dirty…he absolutely loved it.

He slipped a clawed finger under the front of her bra and cut through it, watching as it fell to the ground.

He growled his approval as he marveled at her exposed flesh.

Kagome took his current distracting to peel off his wet shirt.

Suddenly Kagome found herself pinned under a very aroused Sesshomaru on his bed.

He was trying to maintain his composer and didn't want to hurt her but the way she looked was too much.

Kagome noticed the change in his aura to one of uncertainty and knew that he didn't know wither she would let him go on or not.

"Sesshomaru." She beckoned.

He looked into her blue eyes.

"Pleasure me." Kagome told him, being more forward than she ever thought possible.

Sesshomaru smirked but promised her mentally that he would not expose anymore flesh; he had enough to work with already.

He nipped at her lips and trailed down her neck to nip at the place on her neck that was starting to bare a dark mark from where he had bitten her.

He laid kisses further down her chest, hearing her breathing speed up.

He looked up at her with a sinful grin before he attacked her breast.

Kagome gasped as she felt him suck on her breast.

-------------

Sesshomaru started to suck on her breast, trying to get her to spill juices she didn't have.

She was moaning and groaning as he started to nip at her nipple.

"Harder Sesshomaru, harder." Kagome pleaded.

He complied once again and bit down onto her breast, drawing blood and sucking on it with intense force.

Feeling as though he had attacked her left breast enough he switched to the right and continued his torture of her with her other breast.

Kagome was writhing under him as he started to get rougher and rougher with her.

Finally he pulled up from her breast to deliver a brutal kiss to her lips.

Kagome smiled as she came down from the heaven he had sent her too and felt him start to relax and come out of his rougher state.

Blue eyes met molten and vice versa.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru purred, causing Kagome to smile.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked him.

"Stay with me." Sesshomaru asked her but made it more a command than anything.

"I don't know…I don't think you'll be able to pleasure me." Kagome joked, playing to his beast.

Suddenly she felt his hand cup her between her legs hard and she arched her hips to his touch.

"Are you sure of that little miko?" Sesshomaru asked her as he nipped at her ear.

"I guess I'll have to stay and find out." Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru growled and rolled beside her, bringing her back to his chest and pushing his face into the crook of her neck.

"Rest, tomorrow I will please you again." Sesshomaru whispered sensually in her ear.

"And I you Sesshomaru. And I you." Kagome replied with a smirk on her face before she let herself drift off to the land of dreams, Sesshomaru following her soon after.

-------------


	5. Breakfast

Welcome to the fifth chapter of my fanfiction. There WILL be a LEMON in the next chapter.

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. WARNING: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

-------------

Kagome woke up the next morning still in Sesshomaru's bedroom. Her breast hurt a lot but the pain only served as a reminded of what had happened the night before.

She rolled over to find Sesshomaru still sleeping.

He looked so peaceful, like an angel. She giggled as she traced the lines on his face gently with her fingers.

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes to find his miko smiling at him.

"Morning Sesshomaru." She sighed contently.

He remembered what had happened the previous night and smiled with pride as he growled at her in obvious happiness.

She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You, my dear, are wonderful to wake up to." Sesshomaru told her, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm just getting started." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru was confused by her statement before her felt her cup him through her pants.

He groaned and pushed into her hand as she started to rub it ever so slightly, torturing him.

She wrapped her hand around the tip and squeezed slightly.

Sesshomaru was in heaven. What a great morning wake up.

He felt Kagome's hand move slowly up and down his shaft through his pants and started to pant feeling a release coming on.

Suddenly she stopped her ministrations and looked at him.

"That's not nice." He managed to growl out.

Kagome just giggled and before he knew it she had replaced her hand back where it was and continued.

She stopped and continued until he thought he was going to explode if she didn't finish.

She heard him whimper slightly, it was quiet but there.

She squeezed again and continued until he released into him pants with a groan.

She pulled back and smiled.

"You are a pleasure." Sesshomaru told her.

She smiled and started to get up but was pulled back down and pinned under Sesshomaru.

"But two can play at your game."

It started with her nipples. He gently started to stroke her breast getting her nipples erect. He would roll them in his fingers and hear her mew. He would wait until her arousal spiked and then he would stop. He continued this several times.

"Please Sesshomaru." Kagome pleaded, her eyes closed in an attempt to gain release she so desperately needed.

"I don't know, I don't think you deserve it yet." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh gods please." She begged.

He smirked; he had the perfect way to give her release.

Slowly Kagome felt his tail creep up her leg and brush against her inner thigh. Her breathing picked up and she felt it pull her panties down her legs. In an instant she felt the tip of his tail penetrate her folds and brush her center, giving her instant release.

She cried out his name and looked up him lovingly.

He smiled back down at her and kissed her lips.

"Now Kagome, you must get up and get dressed. It's time for breakfast." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome smirked as a devilish plan formed in her head.

She followed Sesshomaru's advice and let him dress first and then looked at him.

"I will be in my study if you need me; I have some things to attend to before the day is over." Sesshomaru told her, kissing her forehead.

Kagome smiled as he left the room. She grabbed a kimono out of the closet. She was so intent to put her plan into action she didn't even marvel at the beauty of the kimono's he had given her.

She had picked a nice dark blue kimono with a white obi and matching slippers as she made her way out of her room and down to his study.

-------------

Sesshomaru was happy about the way he waked up and hoped that he got something like that every morning, and every night if he had it one way.

He looked up from his paperwork as Kagome walked into his study, locking the doors behind her.

"Are you not having breakfast?" Sesshomaru asked her as he watched her prowl closer to him.

"That's what I've come to get." Kagome replied to him sexually.

Sesshomaru felt his erection as soon as she said that and watched as she walked behind his desk.

He growled as she bended down in front of him. He was paralyzed by her beauty.

Kagome undid his sash and laid it on his desk as she pulled down his pants. She unveiled the biggest penis she had ever seen and blushed at size.

Sesshomaru caught the blush but wasn't able to say anything before licked his tip.

"Oh gods." He cried out.

Kagome smirked and did it again, licking the pre-cum of his head. She licked up his shaft before taking him into her mouth and starting to suck, hard.

He started to slowly thrust into his mouth in time with her sucks and soon felt his release coming on.

Kagome bit down lightly on his hard penis as he came in her mouth.

She swallowed every last drop of his essence before slithering up his body and kissing him.

Sesshomaru was in heaven, he really was having a good morning.

Kagome was suddenly swept off her feet and placed on Sesshomaru's desk.

"Do I get breakfast as well?" Sesshomaru asked, licking his lips.

"If you want it." Kagome replied sensually.

Sesshomaru had her kimono open in s few seconds flat.

He marveled at her breasts and quickly rid her of her panties.

He didn't give her any warning he just bent down and thrust his tongue into her folds.

Kagome moaned and withered under him.

He was relentless in his ministrations.

He licked her pearl and then thrust his tongue deep inside her as he nibbled on her womanhood.

"Gods Sesshomaru don't stop." Kagome panted as she neared her climax.

With a final thrust and curl of his tongue she came and he lapped up her juiced greedily.

He smiled at her pleasure form.

He brushed the tip of his manhood against her womanhood and smirked when she groaned.

She sat up, his tip laying under her wet folds as she did so.

"Tonight, I will make you mine Kagome." He told her with a growl.

"I'm exited already." Kagome replied.

He laughed as he kissed her and let his lips grace her ear.

"Tonight I am going to fuck you senseless." He whispered, feeling her shiver.

Kagome smiled.

"Senseless you say?" She whispered back.

"Oh yes, I'm going to fuck you until you can't even move. I will break your virgin barrier and pound into your tight folds with my demon strength and speed leaving you begging for more." He told her.

"Are you going to punish me if I'm a bad girl?" Kagome asked him, nipping his earlobe.

"Oh yes. I'm going to punish you for being a naughty girl. I'm going to torture you until you can't handle anymore and are begging for release." He told her, feeling himself twitch under her and feeling her drip on him.

"It sounds amazing." She whispered back hoarsely.

"It will be." Sesshomaru told her, pulled out from under her and slipping his pants back on as she retied her kimono.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other with love and sexual tension.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She announced, not caring if he didn't feel the same. As long as he would pleasure her she was fine.

"I love you as well Kagome. And tonight…I will make you mind…forever." He told her as she left his study, intending to occupy herself until later that night.


	6. Desire

I won't talk till the end. Enjoy!

-------------

Kagome had been running around all day. She was so exited about the night that lay ahead of her that she could barely concentrate on anything. She had tried to walk around the castle; she had just ended up at their bedroom door. She had tried to walk in the gardens…her feet lead her back to their bedroom. No matter what she did her feet just seemed to keep bringing her back to their room.

-------------

Sesshomaru had been frustrated all day. After his miko goddess has left he couldn't concentrate on his work and he most defiantly hadn't gotten any of it done. He tried to read about mating rituals, to see if he should know anything. That had failed miserably, leaving him with an unbearably hard cock that was making him very testy. He had tried to meditate, that failed as well when his mind kept wandering. He decided to take a walk and clear his head. He ended up at their bedroom door. Kagome was already there.

-------------

The two lovers looked at each other.

"You're early." Sesshomaru announced, trying hard to keep himself under control.

"So are you." Kagome replied, attempting to maintain her composer.

There was a moment of silence before Kagome said what they both wanted to hear.

"I can't wait Sesshomaru." She told him.

"Neither can I." Sesshomaru groaned.

"They why are we?" Kagome asked him with a sexy smile.

Before he knew it she was in their room, pinned to the inside of the now locked door with Sesshomaru tongue deep down her throat.

"Gods Kagome, you taste so good." Sesshomaru announced as he trailed his lips down to her neck.

Sesshomaru looked up and into his mistress' eyes, which shone with lust.

Kagome took the opportunity to gain control of the situation.

She started to back up and Sesshomaru followed her until he was sitting on the bed and Kagome was standing in between his legs.

She bent down and kneeled in front of him. She licked her lips with a sly smile.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru announced.

"Yes?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"It is impolite to tease people. Perhaps you need to be punished." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome played into his game.

"Oh no, please don't. I promise to be a good girl." Kagome pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kagome, you've been an impolite little girl and now you're going to have to suffer the consequences." Sesshomaru told her, standing up.

Kagome was get aroused just thinking about her 'punishment'.

Sesshomaru smelt her arousal and smiled. He was going to have lots of fun.

He made Kagome stand and get undressed.

"Do you like when you're naked in front of me? Do you like me when I look at your body?" Sesshomaru questioned her, circling her.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"You little miko whore. Do you like when you taunt me?" Sesshomaru asked her, gripping onto her ass.

"I find it amusing." Kagome told him in a playful tone.

Sesshomaru smirked and thrust Kagome against the wall with her face pressed against it. He raised his hand and slapped her ass, causing Kagome to scream in delight.

"Have you learned your lesson Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her, licking the shell of her ear.

Kagome nodded her head and turned around.

She watched as Sesshomaru undressed and walked back over to sit on the bed.

"Now, be a good little bitch and come pleasure your master." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome walked over to her naked god and kneeled in front of him again.

"What is it you wish me to do master?" Kagome asked him, adding the pet name master knowing he would like it.

"You, my bitch, are going to pleasure your master by sucking my big, demon cock." Sesshomaru told her, aroused by the talking and Kagome's ability to capture to his beats need to play.

Kagome smiled. "As you wish."

She licked the tip of his firm arousal and heard him groan. She didn't waste anytime and took as much of him into her mouth.

She started to swirl her tongue around him but found him wanting her to just give it to him so she started to suck harder, slipping his shaft in and out and taking more of him in her mouth as he started to reach his climax.

Sesshomaru roared when he came and felt Kagome's warm mouth over his painfully hard cock.

He pulled her up and pinned her on the bed.

"You have done well Kagome, your master is pleased." He purred in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

Kagome was given no warning when Sesshomaru decided to slip his index finger into her wet opening.

"Do you like that Kagome?" He asked her.

Kagome panted her reply as he started to thrust his finger in and out of her speeding up and adding another finger.

He scissor-ed his fingers, to get her ready for his large penis, before slipping another finger in. Kagome was near her climax and was just about to find release when Kagome stopped.

She cried out in frustration.

"Do you need release Kagome? Will you beg for it?" Sesshomaru asked her, wanting her to fully submit to him.

Kagome said nothing so Sesshomaru continued his torture.

He pushed his face between her legs and licked her wet center. He pushed his tongue in her folds and felt her starting to move under him, being given to much pleasure. He continued his sweet torture and started to curl his tongue in her wet folds.

Kagome felt herself reaching another climax and just as she was about to be granted release Sesshomaru stopped again with an evil grin.

She cried out in frustration again.

"If you submit to me I will give you the release you long for." Sesshomaru told her.

He started to tease her entrance with his tail but would pull it away as soon as she started to close her eyes in pleasure. He did this a few more times before Kagome broke.

"Gods Sesshomaru, bring me release." Kagome cried out.

"Do you submit to me like a good little bitch?" Sesshomaru asked her, running his tail up and down her legs.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I am your bitch." Kagome told him.

"That's a good girl." Sesshomaru purred.

He pushed his tail in until her barrier and then pulled it only to thrust it back in at a faster rate. Kagome could feel her release coming and when she did come she screamed Sesshomaru's name in pure ecstasy.

Sesshomaru slid up Kagome's body and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you Sesshomaru." She told him.

"I love you as well Kagome." Sesshomaru told her.

He positioned himself at her entrance and whispered an apology before he thrust into her, breaking her virgin barrier.

Kagome let tears fall from her eyes. It hurt more than anything she had ever experienced. Sesshomaru licked and kissed her tears away and Kagome moved experimentally under him.

She moaned, signifying he could continue.

Sesshomaru had decided the first time was going to passion filled and slow…after that he was going to fuck her senseless.

He kept the pace slow and the lovers whispered sweet nothings to each other until they both came.

Sesshomaru pulled out of Kagome after his passion filled release and kissed the top of her head letting her come down.

They laid in each others arm for a few minutes, just enjoying each others presence.

"And now, my love, if you are ready, I am going to show you what sex is really like and fuck you senseless."

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru shoved himself back into her. He was out and back in with force before she could even adjust.

The pace was set and all Kagome could do was hold in for the ride as Sesshomaru thrust into her at an alarming rate and with so much forth he was slowly pushing her up the bed.

The two lovers came again, this time Sesshomaru roared his release.

He quickly moved himself into a sitting position and started riding Kagome, hitting a spot he hadn't before and pleasuring her in a new way.

Their releases came quickly and they both just smiled.

"Soon Kagome, I will mark you my mate." Sesshomaru told her he got up and stood looking at her.

"Get over here and get on all fours bitch." Sesshomaru growled letting his beast out a little.

"Yes master." Kagome agreed, wanting to please his beast.

"Would you like me to fuck you from behind?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." Kagome panted.

"Would you like me to make it hurt?" Sesshomaru asked her with a growl.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

She had no warning before Sesshomaru smashed into her ass.

'So this is where the doggie style originated.' Kagome thought as she got used to the feel of his huge cock in her ass.

She nodded and she felt him pull out and smash back in, his balls slapping her ass in the process.

"Scream for me Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered her.

The next thrust earned him a scream of pleasure and soon he was pumping in and out of her, getting screams and moans out of her.

He felt his release coming on and thrust harder, causing Kagome to be pushed forward, scrapping her knees.

He released with another roar and pulled out only to smash back into her wet core from the back, hitting a spot that made Kagome scream in pure delight.

The pace was already set as Sesshomaru's beast took over her, fucking her senseless.

The two felt their release come on and Sesshomaru grabbed the back of Kagome's hair, pulling it to the side to expose her neck.

As they both came he clamped his fangs in her neck and marked her as his own as she screamed in pure bliss.

He pulled out of her and pulled her up from the ground, licking her would. He nicked his own wrist and Kagome drank from his wrist obediently, feeling Sesshomaru's beast return to its home in Sesshomaru's mind.

"You're amazing." He told her kissing his tired goddess and leading her to the bed again.

"You're phenomenal, that was the greatest thing I've ever experienced Sesshomaru." Kagome told her mate with a slight yawn.

"Sleep my love, from now until forever you will wake up to me and I to you." Sesshomaru told her with a smile as they both drifted off to dream.

-------------

Well there you have it. The longest chapter of the story and also the last. I know that it is sad that I ended the story there but the point was to end it with a lemon, and a long one at that, but never fear, I will be posting a new story with the next week or two. I wanted to finish this off before the holidays so I didn't keep you guys hanging. Enjoy your holidays and thank you for your reviews. Be sure to check back for my next story, which I have no quite decided a title for. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
